


Incontro a quattro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Zexion farebbe qualsiasi cosa gli venga chiesta dal suo dom.





	Incontro a quattro

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE F/M/M/M M è un ragazzo che viene convinto dal proprio dom   
> a prendere parte a un'orgia,   
> M/M/F sono i partecipanti.

Incontro a 4

 

Zexion guardò l’uomo adulto davanti a lui e rabbrividì, il Master accarezzò la testa del suo Dom, scompigliandogli i capelli.

Il ragazzo gli sorrise.

< Molti pensano che ci voglia per forza amore per provare piacere e cercare un proprio angolo di se stessi. Invece, basta solo abbandonarsi al desiderio.

Io qui ritrovo me stesso, ma senza bisogno di stupidi sentimentalismi. La via che il Master mi ha insegnato, fremo ogni giorno della settimana per percorrerla > pensò. 

Il suo Dom gl’infilò la maschera di cuoio, coprendogli il viso, lasciandogli scoperte solo la bocca e il naso. Zexion rabbrividì sentendo le mani mature del Master sul suo corpo, deglutì, mentre gli veniva messo un guinzaglio al collo.

< A casa mia aspetta quello che viene considerato amore, ma soprattutto responsabilità. La mia futura moglie, i miei genitori che già mi dicono quello che dovrò far fare ai miei futuri figli, il mio lavoro di responsabilità eccessiva per qualcuno che è appena uscito da scuola… qui non c’è nessuna nuova rata da pagare, nessuna noiosa cena >. Il suo membro gli venne legato alla vita, mentre dimenava avanti e indietro il bacino.

Nitrì, quando fu sferzato da un frustino alla coscia. Il suo Dom gli accarezzò un gluteo, continuando a tenere il frustino, con una mano e con l’altra gli accarezzò il capo.

Il suo Dom lo guidò, reso cieco dalla maschera, fino a delle imbracature. Lo appese per le braccia, tenendogliele sollevate, e i fianchi, al soffitto, facendogli mettere i piedi su uno sgabello.

“Sei pronto? Oggi giocheremo più numerosi. Fai il bravo” ordinò il Dom.

Il Sub annuì vigorosamente, dimenando i glutei.

< Quando mi dice bravo, un brivido di piacere mi scorre lungo la schiena. Gratificazioni per fare cose così facili. Non ci sono decisioni, ma ordini e regali, dolcezze per essere il più libero possibile.

Un gioco che strega i sensi. Euforia e felicità, rispettivi solo a dell’eccitante dolore >.

Ascoltò il suo Dom aprire la porta, si udirono delle risate femminili.

I visitatori entrarono nella stanza, riuscì a sentire solo i loro passi e i loro mugolii. 

Uno di essi venne condotto dal Dom fino a lui.

Gli vennero sistemate le gambe dell’altro intorno alla vita e i propri intorno ai fianchi dell’altro. Il suo membro strusciò contro quello dell’altro, la sua bocca venne fatta aderire contro la sua. La sua maschera di cuoio liscio strusciò contro quella dell’altro, dando vita a dei versi striduli. 

Le lingue dei due s’intrecciarono, le salive si mischiarono. Sentì che aveva la barba e una bocca più matura, permise alla sua lingua d’invaderlo, bloccandogli la sua. L’eccitazione si faceva dolorosamente preponderante.

Il Dom condusse il terzo uomo dell’orgia fino a loro, lo aiutò a penetrarli entrambi con le mani, strusciandosi contro di loro. Iniziarono a gemere, mentre il terzo leccava i loro corpi che via via si facevano più accaldati e sudati, oltre che tesi e desiderosi.

I due appesi vennero separati e tra loro venne inserita l’ultima partecipante: una donna. I membri dei due vennero slegati e penetrarono la giovane, muovendosi dentro di lei.

Zexion la sentì umida e calda.

< Sì, essere libero così, senza obblighi di età. 

Ancora, ne voglio ancora. Il Master riesce a convincermi a fare le esperienze più belle > pensò. Gemette di piacere, mentre l’altro uomo lo penetrava. Quello che stava prendendo la giovane insieme a lui, lo baciò con passione, mentre quello che era entrato dentro Zexion iniziava ad accarezzarlo.

Gli strilletti di piacere della giovane si facevano sempre più alti.

Il Dom colpì col frustino tutti e tre gli uomini intenti nell’amplesso.

“Che nessuno di voi venga” ordinò. Si accarezzò il membro e li guardò eccitato.

< Tranne io, mentre vi guardo. Sono come un direttore d’orchestra che sa far suonare nel modo migliore gli strumenti della sua orchestra > pensò. 


End file.
